Teen Titans vs Justice League
by Enteredcoin1
Summary: The Titans are at war with the League. They have been framed for an incident that the government has been appalled. To which, the government has instructed the League to disband the Teen Titans, but the eight members of this group of extraordinary teenagers have decided to go underground. (Leave reviews as long as they are positive reading this and no fan comic book knowledge)
1. Chapter 1

The Teen Titans were known as a "Youthful branch of Heroes" who protected the planet and the City of Jump City. Founded by former sidekicks of the certain individuals of the Justice League, the team swore to uphold the same values as their former members. The Boy Wonder and his young friends formed this group to combat the threats that no one could ever face. However, after many years of active missions together, the Titans are being told that they may be forced to be retired as a team. Many joined the League and others have just simply given up the hero business. After the damages of their latest mission that resulted in the destruction of Gavoltia City, the government who have a pleasant relation with the Justice League, have instructed them to disband the Titans.

Batman came in to explain everything to him. "Dick, please don't make this any harder than it already is. I did not want it to be like this. But as leader of the League, I have to think about everyone else. Clark, Diana, Barry, Oliver, J'onn and I agree on this. You are reckless and to some degree, you danger lives. You only have Victor and Hal backing your corner. It is a free democratic world we try to make and the world leaders won't stand for you anymore. I am very sorry, son. But please come and join me in League. You, Roy and Wally, do have the invitation to join us."

Nightwing is horrified to hear Batman's words. "It's not your decision to make. Come on these people are my friends. You told me to do this because these people were going to be isolated and alone after leaving their mentors. You believed that it doesn't matter what age you are, you can always have the desire to serve justice alongside fellow heroes. I started this with Roy and Wally. The rest of them are not going to take this lying down. Sorry Bruce, but I am doing the right thing by my team."

Unfortunately for him, his opinion would not matter in the long run. The government has already decided that they will have the Justice League ensure that the Teen Titans are disbanded.

Even though the team is adamant to stay together, the League insists they depart ways. The current team consists of Team Leader Nightwing, archer Red Arrow, speedster Ghost (formerly Kid Flash), alien beauties Starfire, Supergirl, Miss Martain, demigoddess Wonder Girl and new recruit Blue Beetle. All of which agreed that this can not stand.

Roy and Wally move forward to Dick to have a heart to heart talk. "Gave you same dopey "right thing to do" speech as well?" The three are fuming with rage.

"I'm not giving up on this team, guys. We were all set up at Gavoltia and my intent is to find out... even if it means going against the League and the government." Dick wanted his friends beside him, but he did not wish them to be in danger of a potential threat that could ruin them.

"You won't be alone, man... cause we will be there with you," Wally said.

Roy reciprocated by saying "We started this team together, we see it end together".

The three put their hands together in the middle and from then on then they were to face the world in order to clear their names and keep their team still intact.


	2. Chapter 2

Titans Tower - 0900, 24th May 2016

It started with a bang. The thunder had begun to commence over the tower. Three comrades who had promised to clear the name have set out on their journey where they are aware that they will be outside the law and be presented as a threat towards the Justice League (their former mentors).

"We do this there is no going back," Dick said.

"I expected that. Didn't have reservations for tomorrow. You two?" Roy smirked.

"Not even a date for me" Wally reciprocate.

They had talked about taking their other comrades into their adventure of restitution of their status as heroes. But they believed that if they were caught in the processes, it would be the three founding members of the team who are prosecuted by the World Courts.

No longer could rely on their former mentors as they have been instructed to take the Titans down permanently. Roy and Dick have had experience of being outside the law before with their mentors, however, Wally being new to this insurgency experience. Despite being outside the law and against the most major heroes of Earth, the young warrior knew the risks that they were taking. It was at the tower that their journey. They had to escape the tower and get as far away as they possibly could outside of the United States. There is an unknown contact of their's that may be of help to them and is located far away, only known to Nightwing and Red Arrow.

The League, however, has been making a routine observation over the Titans Tower in the event that the Titans attempt to do something incredibly reckless or anything that may cause even further damage to their reputation. They had tried convinced them it was for their own good, but the teens had in their minds that the League doesn't want to damage their career as superheroes either. Green Lantern, Flash, and Wonder Woman were on supervision that night. Unfortunately, she was where their target; the Javelin (a highly advanced jet build in with a cloaking software. It was the only transport capable of getting them out of the U.S.

While the rest of their teammates went to sleep, the three distracted the Leaguers. However, their distraction eventually lead to combat.

Wonder Woman and Nightwing had started combat in the main hall of the tower.

"Richard, I have known you since you were nine years old. You were my one of my best students and it saddens me to see that you and the other founding members of this team would throw away your superhero career." Diana angrily exclaimed, grabbing his hair with her right hand and about to punch him with her left "You would have made a great Leaguer!"

"Nightwing stopped her punch midway. They had engaged further combat. "Everything I am doing now is to clear our name. I thank you Diana", Nightwing had said. "You always had my best interests, but I am not nine years old anymore-" The Princess had interrupted his talk and he escaped to the upper floors of the building.

"All-leaguers, this is Wonder Woman. Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Ghost have engaged combat and are attempting to escape."

"Green Lantern here, Red Arrow just assaulted me and has escaped. There heading to up to the Javelin."

Ghost and Flash engaged the fight of the speedsters. And with only one with a swift punch, the Flash was out after a massive sonic punch and a collision with the wall.

"Sorry Barry" Ghost said, sorrowly, while putting a letter beside his unconscious body.

Soon they had reached the top of the tower and only a milestone to the Javelin. At that moment, Cyborg had occurred out of the plane.

"STOP!" he shouted.

"Dick, Roy, Wally. As a member of the Justice League, I need you to come with me. You can stop this now and no harm will be done. If you don't, I can't help you."

"What happened to you, Vic?" Wally said angrily.

"You were a great member of this team and you chose to leave us for stiffs like Batman. Whatever happened to the guy who shouted boo-yah after winning a fight? Or the guy that loved to hang with us?"

Nightwing moved closer as Cyborg used his Cybernetic Cannon to fire one him. Before he does, though, Nightwing tells him about the risks they are taking. "I know you still believe in us, Victor and you been my friend for so long. But we need justice for what happened at Gavoultia. Please don't let their deaths go in vain. I just want my family safe and together. Please don't make me do this."

"Sorry Dick" Cyborg says as his Cybernetic Cannon begins to fire. But at that moment, another sonic attack emerged and a blue figure pushed Cyborg into the wall. It was Blue Beetle.

"You guys weren't going to leave me all alone with the girls were you?" Blue Beetle said.

"This is not a game, Jaime." Roy implied "If you come with us, you will be wanted by the government."

"Yeah well, I rather fight the League than be on the side of injustice. And I want justice behind want happened in Gavoultia. I'm with you, amigos"

The trio smiled and board the Javelin with Beetle before Cyborg could wake up. They set off into the west of Jump City at a phenomenal speed. So fast that Wonder Woman could not compete with.

"Damn it, guys. Hope you know what you are doing" said Cyborg as he woke up.

To Be Continued...


End file.
